


You're an Asshole but I Love You

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo picks Liam up and won't say what they are doing, so Liam tries to figure it out.





	You're an Asshole but I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from. The Song True Love by P!nk. That song fits Thiamine too well.

Practice had gone great. The team was working well together. It was hard to believe that only a few months ago half of them had tried to kill the other half. Now the team was working like a well oiled machine. 

The locker room buzzed with activity. Guys moved to and from showers in various stages of undress. Liam double checked his towel was secure around his waist then began pulling out his clothes. Mason sat on the bench discreetly checking out the team while talking with Corey and Liam. “So you and Theo going to hit Sinema with us?”

Liam laughed, “given how you guys smell now, no. I doubt you want the company.” 

“I've noticed something really weird.” Nolan interrupted. “Why is it that werewolves and chimeras are never circumcised?”

Liam quickly pulled on his jeans not even caring that he skipped his boxers. “Why is the straight guy in the group asking about other guy’s dongs?” Mason asked with genuine curiosity. 

“What? It's just something I noticed. You two,” he motioned at Correy and Liam, “are uncut, so is Scott. Is Theo?”

“You did not just ask me about my boyfriend's dick.” Liam said his temper rising.

Corey intervened, “Dude, you know I'm Catholic, right? Catholic boys all get snipped.” He looked at Mason. “Those scorpion stings weren't the only reason I was looking up miracle healing.”

Nolan looked up in wonder, “you mean if I get bitten it could grow back?” 

Liam grabbed his bag, and started walking away, shoelaces still untied. “Not having this conversation,” he said without turning around. 

After a few turns the beta stopped to tie his shoes. He could hear a couple freshmen coming down the hall. “That creepy guy in the blue truck is in the parking lot, again.”

“Why does he always show up after school?”

Liam couldn't help laughing. “He's not creepy and he's here to pick up his boyfriend.”

“He is creepy, and total psycho, that boyfriend is gonna end up dead in a ditch.”

“My brother saw him hook a guy up to a car battery last year.” 

“He probably has bodies in the back of that truck right now!”

Liam stared at them, mouth agape. When his brain started running again he asked “What the hell? You guys don't even know him.” But the freshman were out of earshot. Shaking his head, he went out to meet his creepy boyfriend.

Theo smiled when Liam came into view. “You scare the freshmen.” The beta informed him as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“They should see when I'm trying to be scary,” The chimera laughed. Liam reached to lift the tarp covering the bed of Theo's truck only to have his hand lightly slapped away. “Not here. Wait until we get to the preserve.”

“Why are we going to there? It's going to be dark soon?” He asked, getting in the passenger side. He set his lacrosse bag on the back seat next to some tools.

Theo gave his boyfriend a wicked smile. “You’ll see when we get there, and if my big bad werewolf is afraid of the dark, I'll hold his hand.”

He smiled back, “Liar, you’ll hold it anyway. Can we at least hit a drive through? I'm starving.”

“I've got that covered, too.” Theo grinned as he pulled out of the school and drove towards the woods.

The beta sat back. Theo was being intentionally evasive. He was probably just trying to surprise him. Unless… Liam looked back, trying to see any sign of what could be in the bed. The tarp covered it completely. He was about to turn back when he noticed what tool he’d put his bag next to, a shovel.

The shovel wasn't the only thing back there. There was also a box of industrial trash bags and a couple gallons of enzyme based cleaner. Don't they use that stuff to clean crime scenes? As soon as that thought came, Liam wished it hadn't.

That was crazy. Theo wouldn't kill anyone when that would mean he was kicked out of the pack. He knew his boyfriend better than a couple of stupid freshmen. There was an easy way to put this to rest. “Is it true you hooked a guy up to a car battery last year?”

Theo seemed surprised by the question. “Well, yeah, but it was Josh. He was trying to get high. I just showed him how.”

“Stupid freshmen mentioned it.” He mumbled, while trying to reason out why Theo would need that stuff, and why they were driving into the preserve on a Friday night. Why was the truck bed covered? He hadn't even covered it when he removed all those toilets from the warehouse bathrooms. There had to be something back there he didn't want anyone to see… like a body.

No. Theo wouldn't risk being forced away from him. They loved each other, even if they hadn't said it yet, the feelings were there. There was no way he would kill someone, unless it was an accident, at the warehouse, maybe. No then he would just report it. 

Self defense. It was the only explanation. Oh God! Theo killed someone in self defense and if the others found out he would be kicked out of the pack. He couldn't let that happen. 

Fighting off panic Liam looked at his boyfriend. He looked calm, relaxed, softly singing along with the radio. “You’re not really afraid of the dark, so what has you reeking of anxiety, Littlewolf?”

“I don't want to bury a dead body, but I will, because I know it had to have been self defense, and I won't tell the pack, especially not Mason,” He rambled.

Theo hit the brakes hard enough to give the younger boy whiplash. “There are so many things wrong with what you just said that I don't know where to start.” The chimera turned to look at his boyfriend. Anger dripped from his words, “not even a month ago I let Scott and Stiles take a walk around inside my head, just so that I could stay in the pack, stay with you. Do you honestly think I would risk losing you like that? That I would be careless enough to risk that by killing someone? Do you think I've ever killed someone by accident?” His eyes bored into the other boy. “Fuck, Liam, I fought a seventy year old woman and didn't kill her.”

Oh boy, Theo used his real name. He was in trouble. “We’re not here to bury a body?” Theo shook his head. “Why do you have a shovel and all that stuff, and why is the back covered?” 

“This isn't even the right kind of shovel for digging a grave. It's a flat edge, in this weather, you’d want a spade, and burying a body in well traveled woods is a great way to get caught.” Theo sounded annoyed. “I have this stuff to remove that nasty industrial carpet in the warehouse. I just forgot it was in the bed when I got the stuff I needed for tonight, and didn't have time to drop it off before picking you up.” He put the truck in gear and drove a short way to small gravel turn out, with a clear view of the sky. Without saying a word he got out and started pulling off the tarp.

The back of the truck was full of pillows, cushions, blankets and two camp coolers. “Picnic and stargazing.” Theo faced his boyfriend. “I was trying to be romantic, you idiot.” 

Liam swallowed. “I'm not just an idiot. I'm an asshole.” He offered a shy smile. “Sorry.”

Theo flashed his grin. “Yeah, you are an asshole.” He pulled the beta close and kissed him, “and you're also a terrible liar. There is no way you could keep something like that from anyone, but I appreciate the offer.”

He ran his fingers through the chimera's hair. “I’m not that bad of a liar.” His stomach growled. Theo laughed.

It took a few minutes to settle in the truck bed with the food, kept warm in one of the coolers. Drinks kept cold in the other. The two curled up together under the blankets with full bellies and watched the stars. Liam in Theo's lap. 

The older boy used a hand to point out constellations. While the other circled around Liam's waist, under his shirt. He whispered in his ear, and the beta relaxed into his broad chest under the warm touch and soothing words.  
They fell quiet, just enjoying the quiet, and each other's touch. “Littlewolf?”

“Hhhmmm?” Came his lazy reply.

Theo spoke softly, “I love you.” 

Liam took Theo’s hand, placed a gentle kiss on his palm. “I love you, too.”


End file.
